


No Puedes Escapar De Mi [Destiel]

by Beardedbreadkid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Jensen, Destiel Day, Fluff and Smut, High School, Human Castiel, Lemon, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Castiel, Top Misha Collins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardedbreadkid/pseuds/Beardedbreadkid
Summary: "Dean Winchester, es un estudiante nuevo en la secundaria Heaven, trata de adaptarse a su nueva vida pero alguien se lo impedirá haciendo que saqué sus más oscuros deseos."





	No Puedes Escapar De Mi [Destiel]

-ya estoy aquí - dijo Dean suspirando.

A Dean le asustaba ser el chico nuevo, nunca había sido muy sociable.

En escuelas anteriores lo molestaban por ser muy callado, lo llamaban friki, entre otros apodos.

Dean se dispuso a entrar a su nueva escuela, la secundaria Heaven, trato de entrar con pasó seguro por el patio lleno de estudiantes, en grupos, conversando entusiasmados.

Dean se adentró en los pasillos buscando la oficina de atención al estudiante pero chocó con algo, mas bien con alguien.

\- Mira por donde caminas idiota - dijo ese chico con ojos tan azules como el mar, un cabello perfectamente desordenado y esa barba de 5 días tan perfecta.

El chico al ver a Dean se quedo impactado, esos ojos tan verdes como miles de Esmeraldas, esas pecas cerca de su nariz y ese cabello rubio oscuro que le queda tan bien.

\- Lo siento - dijo Dean sin mirarlo, en sus mejillas había un rojo carmesí que se notaba demasiado.

\- No... yo lo siento - dijo el chico ayudándolo a recoger sus libros.

Dean le quito los libros de las manos y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. No podía creer lo guapo que es aquel chico, pero debía concentrarse en encontrar la oficina de atención al estudiante.

Encontró la oficina de atención al estudiante unos pasillos después.

\- Buenos días - dijo Dean entrando y dirigiéndose a una señora con buen porte que estaba tomando una taza de café.

\- Buenos días joven, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? - dijo la señora.

\- Soy Dean Winchester, soy nuevo- dijo sentándose.

\- oh si, Dean, te estábamos esperando- dijo buscando en un cajón lleno de papeles - toma, este es tu horario de clases y el número de tu casillero - dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias - dijo Dean saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando salió vio su horario, química, se dedicó a buscar el aula, no se demoró mucho.

\- Buenos días - dijo Dean entrando al aula de química.

\- Buenos días, delante - le dijo el profesor. - dinos tu nombre y una breve descripción de ti-

\- Bueno... hola soy Dean Winchester, soy nuevo en la escuela, tengo 17 años y... me gustaría hacer amigos - dijo Dean tomando un paso al frente.

\- grandioso Dean, toma asiento - dijo el profesor de química. 

Dean busco un asiento y vio que el único disponible era el del chico de los ojos azules, se sentó y no dijo una sola palabra.

\- Hola soy Castiel Novak - dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Dean.

\- Hola soy Dean, lindos ojos - Dean lo dijo sin pensar y se puso rojo de inmediato.

\- también los tuyos - dijo Castiel riéndose.

Pasados 3 meses Dean y Castiel se volvieron grandes amigos, cercanos amigos. Claro se notaba que había tensión sexual y  amorosa pero podían convivir con ello.

\- Dean ¿vas a venir a mi casa o no? - dijo Castiel fungiendo enojo.

\- sabes que mi mamá no me dejara - dijo sonriendo para si mismo.

\- pero si no le preguntas no lo sabrás - le dijo animándolo.

\- okay, le preguntare - dijo cortando la llamada.

Dean bajo a la sala en donde estaba su mamá viendo tv.

\- ¿Mamá puedo ir a casa de Castiel? Es para una pillamada- dijo Dean entusiasmado.

\- Claro, pero mañana te quiero aquí antes de la hora del almuerzo - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Gracias mamá - dijo Dean besándola en la mejilla.

Dean fue a empacar lo necesario, cepillo de dientes, su pijama, un cambio de ropa, dinero extra y su teléfono.

Dean salió de su casa con una mochila, tomo un taxi hacia la casa de Castiel.

Cuando llegó A la casa de Castiel tocó el timbre, cuando abrió Castiel se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

\- No me dijiste que vendrias - Dijo dejándolo entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- estoy lleno de sorpresas - dijo en tono burlón.

En estos meses Dean había recuperado su confianza en sí mismo y a ser más abierto a nuevas situaciones.

Castiel lo guió hacia el sofá donde se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, cosas triviales.

Pero hubo un momento en que se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos, cada uno adoraba al otro de una forma inimaginable, tanto física como mentalmente.

Castiel se armó de valor, cogió el rostro de Dean con sus dos manos y junto sus labios en un beso casto, basto y algo torpe.

\- No sabes cuándo me gustas, me encantas, todo de ti - le dijo Castiel a Dean separándose de el.

Dean se quedo asombrado, sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso, no sabía que hacer ni que decir sólo se quedo ahí sentado.

\- Mmm... lo siento yo no quería... creo que me iré a dormir - dijo Castiel levantándose algo incómodo, fue caminando hacia su habitación cabizbajo.

Dean sólo lo vio alejarse, el aún no podía creer lo que había echo, ese beso había confirmado los sentimientos que sentía por Castiel.

Castiel entró a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, entonces una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y luego otra y otra, el no podía soportarlo, estaba enamorado de Dean, lo adoraba con toda si alma, ¿se habría equivocado?, ¿lo odiaría?.

Castiel sólo se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Dean se levantó del sofá dispuesto a hablar con Castiel, subió las escaleras, fue hacia su cuarto, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

Tocó la puerta una y otra vez hasta que Castiel abrió, habían pasado unas 3 horas desde ese beso, Castiel había estado llorando Dean se dio cuenta porque en sus ojos se notaban enrojecidos.

Dean al ser más bajo que Castiel tuvo que estirarse para besarlo, castiel no dijo nada solo correspondió el beso.

Cargo a Dean y se lo llevó a su cama, los padres de Castiel no estaban por motivos de negocios así que tenían la casa sólo para ellos.

\- ¿estas seguro de esto? - pregunto castiel.

\- desde que te conocí e estado esperando este momento - dijo Dean acostado en la cama de Castiel.

Castiel comenzó a besarlo de una forma salvaje, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón para dejar salir una gran ereccion.

Dean al ver semejante miembro sonrió de forma pícara, Dean se quitó la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo sólo en bóxer, mientras que Castiel estaba completamente desnudo.

Castiel fue bajando lentamente por el torso de Dean, dejando besos en su cuello, mordiendo sus tetillas; el cual es el punto o erógeno de Dean; hasta que llegó a ese bulto en su bóxer, quito el bóxer con su boca para dejar libre el erecto miembro de Dean.

Dean estaba rojo de la excitación, se le escapaban gemidos de placer, Castiel metió el miembro de Dean en su boca, lo saboreo como si fuera un dulce, lamió toda su extensión.

Dean sólo pedía más y más placer, gritaba el nombre de Castiel. Castiel alzó las piernas de Dean para poder ver su entrada.

Castiel metió uno de sus dedos haciendo que Dean se exaltará, lo movió dentro de el, luego metió el segundo dedo haciendo que Dean gimiera de placer.

Dean estaba masturbándose lentamente mientras Castiel jugaba con su entrada; Castiel saco los dedos de Dean y se dispuso a rosar su extensión por la entrada de Dean.

Lo metió lentamente haciendo que Dean arqueara su espalda.

\- Me voy a mover - dijo Castiel con voz gruesa y lleno de excitación sexual.

\- ¡Hazlo ya! - le dijo Dean.

Castiel lo metió lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a dar envestidas una mas feroz que la anterior, Castiel no pudo aguantar más y se corrió dentro de Dean.

Dejando toda su esencia dentro de el, Dean al sentir ese liquido tibio recorrer su interior se corrió inmediatamente.

\- eso fue genial - Dijo Dean cayendo en la cama exhausto.

\- me encantó - dijo Castiel dándole un beso a Dean.

Eso fue un beso puro, calmado, lento y lleno de todos los sentimientos que se habían escondido por esos meses.

\- No puedes escapar de mi, nunca - dijo Castiel con voz triunfante y una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
